


What is love? (Baby don't hurt me)

by SealNugget



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Help, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, Karasuno, M/M, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SealNugget/pseuds/SealNugget
Summary: Literally just a collection of Asahi/Ennoshita oneshots cause im in rarepair hellFeel free to request stuff cause I wanna write so much about them lmao
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Ennoshita Chikara
Kudos: 6





	What is love? (Baby don't hurt me)

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short im sorry

It was a dark, stormy night, Ennoshita was watching a movie with his friend, Asahi.

Asahi had agreed to watching a horror movie with him, and foolishly let Ennoshita choose which one to watch. They had just finished Final Destination 5, and Asahi was hugging him tightly, shaking a little as he was disturbed by the gore.

It took Ennoshita a moment to realise that, Asahi, in fact was not scared because of the movie, but was actually scared of the thunder. "Asahi?" He said, Asahi made a little 'hm' noise before letting go of him. "Are you...scared of thunder?" Ennoshita asked, "W-What? No! Im just a little...shaken up from...the movie?" Responded Asahi, but that clearly turned out to be a lie when lightning struck again, and Asahi jumped in fright. "Oh no, uh, its completely fine if you are! I was just a little curious? You can uh....keep hugging me if you want?" Ennoshita mumbled the last part, blushing a little as he spoke. Asahi looked up at him, and slowly wrapped his arms around him. Ennoshita sat there for a couple of minutes, afraid to move, he looked over at Asahi, who had fallen asleep. He smiled, feeling a little bit tired himself.

Ennoshita, who was like, moments away from sleeping, kissed Asahi on the forehead before drifting off to sleep, smiling as he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Please request ideas so I can keep this going for a long time lol


End file.
